


如何安♂抚发情期的Omega

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523





	如何安♂抚发情期的Omega

朱正廷的发情期大概率要提前了，身为一个Omega深知自己身体的每个变化，自己的Alpha不在身边，每次发情期都度过得很难堪。

真的可以用难堪两个字来形容。

两个人在刚进了同一个组合的时候就确定了恋爱关系，年轻气盛的小Alpha作为弟弟自然很理智地和朱正廷承诺着，以后你的发情期我都包了，但在能告诉所有人我们是伴侣之前，我会做到不标记，如果哪一天你后悔了，还能自由干净地走。

朱正廷挺感动的，觉得自己眼光忒特么好了，找了一个能♂力又强又能♂干的好Alpha伴侣，又不会大男子主义控制欲爆表，可长久因为没有Alpha抚慰过的Omega本性怎么可能轻易放过他，经年累月因为抑制剂的作用而被压抑的情欲爆发得很突然，刚结束了舞蹈排练回去的时候他也只是觉得身体微热，口干舌燥的感觉让他不得不出公司门左转到街那边的奶茶店买了个胖胖杯。

然后他嗅到了从他身后靠过来的熟悉又带着些攻击性的玫瑰味，蔡徐坤的手轻轻搭在他的肩膀，兜帽下一头金色小卷毛压在眼睛上，口罩被细长的手指拉下来一点，表情有些邀功：“难得今天下通告早一点，接你回家吧。”

朱正廷那双有些疲惫的眸子亮了亮，叼着吸管柔软可爱地点头，小呆毛在头顶上晃了晃，不自觉地说着小奶音和男朋友撒娇：“坤坤坤坤坤~我今天好累，我想喝好多好多奶茶，吃好多好多小饼干。”

不自觉靠近自己怀中的omega看上去确实有点疲惫了，得到了恋人的默许便更变本加厉地将身体的重量倾泻了过去，讨巧地眨了眨眼睛，蔡徐坤被逗笑了，看着他甜兮兮的笑脸心里也甜得像冒起泡泡，直到回了保姆车上才凑过去趁着朱正廷喝奶茶不注意时，偷偷啄了啄那发红的小耳尖。

“我也想你，贝贝。”

保姆车隔音还算不错，车子平稳地往大别墅的方向驶去，司机和助理早就对两个人的亲密关系心照不宣，拉着帘子塞着耳机权当听不见后面的声音，久别重逢的小情侣打闹了一会，便也经不住想念和信息素的诱惑试探着轻碰对方的嘴唇，刚喝过奶茶的唇瓣还透着香甜味道，蔡徐坤也禁不住浅尝辄止，轻啜过唇瓣上的甜美滋味后，拖住朱正廷的颈后轻抚着他的腺体。

又痒又麻的感觉瞬间从腺体遍布了全身，Alpha强大的信息素充斥着整个狭小的保姆车，顺着那带着电流一般的指尖从腺体陷进去，温柔的舌头轻轻纠缠着他的，在他口腔里寻觅着更甜美的地方吸吮舔弄着，登时他的心口一滞，只觉意识即将抽远，越来越空虚的感觉占据了他的大脑，后面难以启齿的地方夸张地又热又麻，渴望有个坚硬的物体捅进去治一治里面泛滥得要涌出来的水。

朱正廷慌张地咬了蔡徐坤的下唇，呜咽着逃离开又湿又热的嘴唇，想逃又不舍得逃，被致命诱惑的Alpha信息素吸引着往他的颈窝钻去，红透的小脸在他颈侧磨了磨，细小地哼着，像某种小动物。

空气中弥漫开甜腻的奶茶香味，像精火熬好的锡兰红茶滚进炼乳牛奶散发出的又热又浓的甜香味，像一把把小利剑朝着蔡徐坤的心窝子戳过去了，两股信息素交锋了一会便奇异地融合，蔡徐坤心照不宣地将怀里的omega抱紧，手慢慢往下探去，果不其然摸到一片湿润。

“正正，你带抑制剂了吗？”

又一波电流涌过来了，他倒在蔡徐坤怀中哼唧着摇了摇头，抓着他身后衣服的手有些局促的攥紧，撑着最后一点理智说：“要不，你标记我吧。”

“不行，我答应过你的……”蔡徐坤大着舌头任朱正廷难受地在他颈窝蹭着发红的脸蛋，可此刻的情况并不乐观，怀里发了情的Omega早已撑不住那点理智，翻身跨开两条长腿直接坐到了他此刻有些激动的地方，又湿又热的触感隔着裤子也格外明显，朱正廷双臂紧紧环着他的脖子低下头又吻上他的嘴唇，鼻息间喷着甜腻的香味，带着点急切的哭腔说：“好难受，下面好难受，又热又麻……嗯……可是坤坤好硬，蹭着好舒服……坤坤的那根插进来会不会更舒服……”

小奶音带着热气喷在他的耳侧，直接化作电流钻进他身子里，登时他只觉得头皮都跟着炸了一下，被臀缝卡住的炙热登时又硬了些，直挺挺地要把挪着屁股蹭他的omega顶起来一点。得了点甜头的朱正廷扬着头轻哼了一声，慵懒又性感得像猫儿，画了点舞台妆的眼梢透着媚意，半眯着看向蔡徐坤：“坤坤不想喝奶茶吗？”

淦，老子今天喝到你出不了水。

蔡徐坤当时脑子里就想起这句话，发烫的大手顺着精瘦的腰线抚下去，顺着朱正廷早被自己扯开拉链的低腰牛仔裤伸了进去，顺着早湿透的臀尖直接摸到了正一张一缩汩汩冒着水的穴口，按了按。

“啊啊……”受了刺激的猫儿愉悦地低叫两声，挪着臀瓣想将蔡徐坤的手指吞进去，又湿又热的触感包裹着他一节指尖，还没来得及深入，又被一波突然涌出来的湿滑液体推了出来。蔡徐坤忍着爆粗口的冲动扯下朱正廷的裤子，连带着被发情液体打湿的内裤一起扔到车子角落，让他高热的光裸臀瓣贴着自己，大手托着他的臀瓣爱不释手地揉了揉，沾了水液的臀尖有些握不住，但也不妨碍蔡徐坤拉扯着两瓣圆臀隔着裤子对着那泛滥的穴口狠狠地顶弄了两下。

朱正廷整个人像化了的春水一般半瘫在他怀中，一边低低地哼着一边吮吻着他的舌尖，像含着肉棒一样将他的舌尖含了进去，任他在自己口腔中翻搅得又酸又麻。

“想要……受不了了……直接进来好不好……”发情状态下的omega早已理智全无，前端高高昂起还滴着点动情的液体，光凭着身下Alpha隔着裤子顶弄这两下的隔靴搔痒俨然不能缓解丝毫情欲，反而欲火翻腾得越发浓烈，后穴传来的空虚感折磨着他，早被勾到发情状态的蔡徐坤还能忍着满腔要将身上的人贯穿的欲火，一口咬上他的后颈，用自己的信息素安抚着他，想再用临时标记安抚一个发情期的Omega。

也不知道是不是用了几个月临时标记的法子，这次再想如法炮制，却怎么也起不到安抚的效果，身上的omega抖得更厉害了，哆哆嗦嗦地伸手到昂扬的分身，不自觉地加速套弄起来，Alpha信息素冲进身体里的确让他冷静了短短几秒，可随后又麻又痒的感觉更强烈地袭来，他加速套弄着身前的欲望，一波波快感放肆地传到四肢百骸，可依然止不了身体里的痒意。

“正正，你这次糟糕了，我忍不住了……”蔡徐坤脑子里那根弦绷断了，双腿分开一些将朱正廷的臀瓣抬起来，两根手指直接戳进那饥渴许久的小穴，发出清晰而羞臊人的“噗嗤”声。

“啊……啊……”朱正廷难耐地扭了扭屁股，想将手指吃得更深，“不要忍了，直接进来，我想你进来，直接在我身体里成结……”

三根手指顺利地在湿润的甬道戳弄着，被玩弄而发出的水声回荡在小小的车厢，刺激着朱正廷的耳膜，前后夹击的快感让他哑着嗓子很快射了出来，点点白浊喷在两人身前的衣服，朱正廷咬着指尖舌尖半露，眯着眼睛享受了一次高潮。

余韵还未退下，粗硬的肉棒便试探地在他因为高潮不住收缩的穴口外磨蹭，那高烫的触感激得朱正廷缩了缩屁股，蔡徐坤额角早滚下几滴热汗，扶着面前精瘦的腰身，倾身舔弄着胸前挺立的乳粒，舌头一勾绕进口中舔弄着，朱正廷一边挺高了胸膛一边伸手探向那不住在他后穴外试探的火热柱身，微微套弄两下便换来Alpha的小兔牙在乳粒上不轻不重的一记啮咬。

”贝贝……做一次好吗……”

“呜……到家之前能结束吗？”

“我尽量。”

扶着纤细腰身略微向下压了压，朱正廷也如愿以偿地将蓄势待发的火热抵在穴口，刚想一点点坐下去慢慢享受被撑满的感觉，腰身便被扣得更紧，坚硬的柱身猛地就着液体的润滑横冲直撞地顶到了深处，突如其来的激烈快感让他眼前一花，直挺的腰身瞬间软了下去，哭叫出声。

“好棒……全吃进去了……”朱正廷似乎是有些不敢相信似的缓缓抬起臀瓣，感受着坚硬柱身蹭过敏感的穴肉，硕大的龟头推挤着慢慢蹭到穴口，又一下子坐了回去，“啊……啊……好舒服……这样好舒服……”

“……！”蔡徐坤被身上的人撩得一阵低喘，紧致的小穴又湿又热地吸吮着他的阴茎，乖巧地上下抬着臀瓣吞吐着粗大茎身，一波波被套弄的快感惹得他快疯狂，理智的弦绷断似的托着软嫩的臀肉，一下一下地顶着胯在湿软的小穴中冲刺起来。

“贝贝，你真是要我的命了，哪里来的勾人小妖精啊。”

“呜呜……好舒服……那里，再用力一点……坤坤……你好棒……”

“小点声贝贝，你想让他们都听见吗？”身下的顶弄并未因为噗嗤噗嗤的声音而减弱，反而变本加厉地在靠近生殖腔的软肉上狠狠冲撞着，灭顶的快感从后穴被摩擦的地方一波波传来，朱正廷只能紧紧咬着下唇，阻止那克制不住的甜腻呻吟溢出来。

可这副隐忍的模样落在蔡徐坤眼中更加诱人，按着omega的腰狠狠地在逐渐打开的生殖腔口冲刺着，扶着他的脖子啃咬着他颈后散发着浓郁omega信息素的后颈。

被冲撞得只剩下支离破碎呻吟的朱正廷被叼住腺体时便大脑一片空白了，只剩下越发明丽的快感在他身体里一次次绽放，化成电流爽到指尖脚尖都在震颤，沉沉浮浮得就剩下身后越发猛烈的冲刺和蔡徐坤低哑的声音：“贝贝，这里好紧，爽死了……”

龟头刚捅进一点生殖腔朱正廷便在一阵控制不住的呜咽中高潮了，过分强烈的快感并没因为他攀上顶峰而停止，那粗硬的柱身向身体最深处狠狠地开拓着，他攀着蔡徐坤的脖子高潮到痉挛，未被抚慰的分身颤抖着吐出兴奋的精水，伴随着蔡徐坤在他生殖腔里最后冲刺的那十几下，一直沉浸在眩目快感和高潮的窒息感中。

最后顶弄那一下蔡徐坤还是匆忙撤出了紧致窄小的腔口，将火热的精液浇筑在内壁上，怀里的Omega早被汗水浸湿了，此刻像只餍足的小猫一样侧头趴在他肩膀上喘息着。

奶茶的味道里掺上浓烈的玫瑰味，永远刻在他骨血中，蔡徐坤安抚着怀里还不住喘息的Omega，依依不舍地退出那美妙圣地，带出一股股浊白液体：“要不，我们结婚吧。”

“？？？”刚从发情状态退出来一点的朱正廷惊慌地看了蔡徐坤一眼，却意外地在小男友眼里只看到了坚定，他那颗因为突然被求婚而砰砰乱跳的小心脏安定了不少，“你就这么光着跟我求婚是不是有点尴尬？”

“emm那我下次穿好了再正式求一次……”

”哈哈哈哈……”朱正廷笑倒进蔡徐坤的颈窝，“你都标记我了，还担心我跑了不成，以后我都只对你一个人发情……”

毫不意外又被反撩一下的小狼狗泄气了，一头小卷毛在他怀里蹭来蹭去，贪恋地嗅着他身上掺了自己信息素的玫瑰奶茶香味，笑着说：“我以后也只喝你一家奶茶，很甜，谢谢款待。”

小野猫诱受小廷今天还是没撩过小狼狗蔡困，成功再一次败下阵来。


End file.
